


How we say "I Love You"

by MissRahBirdie



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRahBirdie/pseuds/MissRahBirdie
Summary: This is basically a collection of Suits drabbles, focusing on touching moments between Mike and Harvey, based off random prompts that pop into my head.





	1. Been there, Done that, Got the T-shirt to prove it...

"Happy Birthday Mike." Harvey said as his boyfriend walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. 

"Harvey, can we just not. I don’t want to this year." Mike replied sliding into a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Mike. I know this is your first birthday without Grammy and I know how hard that is for you but it's also your first birthday with me, so humor me for like an hour. Then we can pretend it doesn’t exist. Ok?" Harvey replied as he flipped the French toast on the griddle. 

"Fine." Mike huffed. "But after breakfast it's over and we're going to work like normal." Mike pouted.

"Of course." Harvey said setting Mike's plate in front of him and then sitting down himself. They ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying their hour of Mike's birthday. When they were done eating Harvey put the dishes in the sink and pulled a box out of the cabinet. 

When he handed it to Mike the younger man started to complain, but Harvey silenced him by saying "I picked it out myself. No help from Donna." 

That got Mike's attention, usually Donna helped Harvey with everything, especially when it involved emotions, hell Donna had ask him out for Harvey. Mike slowly opened the box, letting out a laugh when he saw what was inside. 

Harvey smiled and said "Now you don't have to keep taking mine."

Mike pulled the grey sweatshirt out of the box and over his head and smiled up at Harvey who was wearing his signature smirk. Looking at the sweatshirt he had picked out for the younger man that read Harvard Law in bold letters and then Just Kidding in smaller letters underneath.  
 


	2. You're not alone

When Harvey opened the door to his apartment he had no idea what to expected. It was a week ago when Mike had gotten the call that everything had changed. The only family he had left was gone and Harvey had no idea how his boyfriend was dealing with it. For the entire week he begged Harvey for more work, anything to stop thinking about it, but after the funeral this morning Harvey had sent him home. Sure he had to go back to the office but there was no way he was letting Mike go back. He had spent the week avoiding but now that it was over he needed to face life without Grammy and Harvey was going to make sure that happened. So it would be an understatement to say that Harvey was nervous to walk through the door.   
   
Everything seemed normal enough. The apartment was silent except for the record playing softly in the background. Mike was facing away from him in the kitchen, he was barefoot wearing a pair of Harvey's sweats and an old Harvard t-shirt. All of this Harvey had expected. Mike's usual routine when he was upset was to come home play some jazz, change into Harvey's clothes and cook a taco casserole. It was something this mother use to cook when he had had a bad day at school, then Grammy had kept up the tradition. So that was what Harvey assumed was sitting on top of the stove with about half of the ingredients already in it. Harvey was about to speak when he saw the slight shake of Mike's shoulders and his constant sniffing, he realized instantly that his boyfriend was crying. In an instant he was at the younger man's side. 

"It's going to be okay Mikey. You and me we will get through this together." Harvey told him as he was pulling him into a hug. To his surprise Mike started laughing. Harvey pulled back to look at the man in his arms. 

"I know Harvey. I have you and because of that I can get through this." Mike told him. 

Harvey was confused Mike was in here crying before, what changed in the last 30 seconds. "But you were in here crying?" 

"Harvey look down." Mike told him, smile brightening more than he had seen it since he first heard the news. He peered over Mikes shoulder at the counter where Mike had been working…onions.


End file.
